


Holly and Hawthorn

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 word stories, Drarry, M/M, Microfic, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: An ongoing collection of Draco x Harry microfics (a fic written in 50 words)All first posted onTumblrand prompted bydrarrymicrofics
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Contents

Contents

Chapter 2: Joy

Chapter 3: Evergreen

Chapter 4: Aftermath

Chapter 5: Reunion

Chapter 6: Invitation

Chapter 7: Glitter

Chapter 8: Surprise

Chapter 9: Felony

Chapter 10: Jubilee

Chapter 11: Partycrashers

Chapter 12: Guest List

Chapter 13: Decoration

Chapter 14: Getting Ready

Chapter 15: Bonfire

Chapter 16: When the Party's Over

Chapter 17: Mask

Chapter 18: Before You Go

Chapter 19: Break the 4th Wall

Chapter 20: Blanket Fort

Chapter 21: Lunar

Chapter 22: Miracle


	2. Joy

After a lifetime of pain, Harry finds now it’s the simple things that bring him joy.

A warm cup of tea, steam still gently rising.

A crisp autumn day, skies blazing blue and leaves burnt orange.

The magic in his veins.

And Draco’s lips on his, reverent, as in prayer.


	3. Evergreen

** evergreen **

_adjective_

  1. relating to plants that retain green leaves throughout the year.
  2. relating to people who survive through duels and wars.
  3. relating to love that swirls from one soul to another, stronger even than childhood scars of forked lightning and the faded ink of snakes and skulls.




	4. Aftermath

**00.01am** : empty Firewhisky bottles lie discarded in the empty eighth year common room. A cigar stub smoulders in a crystal-cut ashtray.

 **00.17am** : naked, bronzed, an avenging god reborn: Harry Potter kisses the scars on your abdomen that he put there, with a single word shouted in anger, two years before.


	5. Reunion

Hawthorn and unicorn hair.

Wood worn smooth, warm and familiar now beneath your palm.

After facing you in anger, the wand protected you when you needed it most.

But the war is now over.

You hand the wand back to its original owner.

Draco Malfoy’s fingers brush yours.

Sparks fly.


	6. Invitation

Draco groans, Fiendfyre chasing through his veins, as Harry kisses him with bitten lips. Fingers grip at his hips, marking pale skin with bruises of possession: _Harry Potter claimed me_.

Harry looks down, greens eyes blazing with lust.

‘Please, Draco?’ he whispers, desperate.

The word tumbles helplessly from Draco.

‘ _Yes_.’


	7. Glitter

Harry stood before the mirror, face pale, eyes sad. As Draco watched, he lifted his hand to his scar, tracing the jagged lines dazedly.

‘Sweetheart?’ Draco whispered.

Harry’s eyes shifted to his. ‘I used to be golden,’ he said, sadly. ‘How can I ever do better than dying for them?’


	8. Surprise

**3 Surprising Truths About Loving Draco Malfoy**

**1**. He makes your tea the Muggle way, stirring in milk with a silver teaspoon.

 **2**. He still calls you _Potter_. You don’t think that will ever change.

 **3**. He gets nightmares, and only settles when you press against him, chest to back.

* * *

**3 Surprising Truths About Loving Harry Potter**

**1**. He drinks his tea with too much milk and too many sugars. The heathen.

 **2**. He’s the only person in the whole world who calls you _Draco_ , now.

 **3**. He gets panic attacks, and breathes the scent of you to ground himself.


	9. Felony

it should be illegal

_17.10_

Malfoy i mean

_17.11_

in those Muggle jeans today

_17.12_

a crime

_17.12_

a felony

_17.13_

they were so tight

_17.13_

did you see him?

_17.14_

dude?

_17.14_

Dean?

_17.14_

Potter. Learn to read, you idiot.

_17.20_

PS I’m glad you liked the jeans.

_17.21_


	10. Jubilee

_2_ _nd _ _May_

* * *

**1999**

A duel in a Hogwarts’ corridor, the names of the dead rising in anger on their lips.

* * *

**2003**

A hesitation. Across the Great Hall, a nod of recognition of shared pain.

* * *

**2008**

A touch, this time, to anchor their soft grief in place. They face it, together.


	11. Partycrashers

‘We weren’t invited to this,’ Harry hisses.

Draco huffs. ‘She’s our friend.’

’It’s going to be utterly miserable,’ Harry adds mournfully.

‘I know. Come on.’

They walk into the second floor girls’ bathroom. Beneath a banner reading ‘Happy Deathday Myrtle!’ a sobbing ghost hiccoughs with joy when she sees them.


	12. Guest List

‘Potter.’ Malfoy answers the door, dishevelled and flushed with pride. The party rages on in the dungeon behind him. ’You aren’t exactly on the guest list.’

Malfoy caught the Snitch from beneath Harry’s fingertips.

Harry doesn’t answer, just pushes Malfoy and kisses him with the same fire they fly with.


	13. Decoration

It stretches across his chest, dark and possessive, from his sternum to his shoulder, tilted as if the axis of the world is askew.

You push him back against the pillows and kiss each star, a map across the heaven of his body, your namesake tattooed into his very skin.


	14. Getting Ready

There was something incredibly intimate about watching Draco get ready.

That moment of exposure, then being clothed; hidden.

Draco’s long fingers button his shirt, fasten his cufflinks.

The scars and the Mark and the bruises from Harry’s mouth are covered once more, a secret only the two of them share.


	15. Bonfire

The bonfire crackled merrily, but Harry turned towards the darkness.

He found Draco in the dirt, knees drawn to his chest.

Harry brushed the hair from his eyes.

‘You all right?’ he whispered

Draco shivered piteously. ‘I can’t… the fire…’.

Harry cradled him against his chest until his breathing calmed.


	16. When the Party's Over

Fists beat on Harry’s chest, as silver tears track down Draco’s cheeks. His Mark is exposed, clawed with long, bloody scratches.

‘Please, Harry,’ Draco begs, brokenly. ‘Let me let you go.’

Harry holds Draco so tight he can’t hurt himself anymore.

‘Never,’ he promises, and Draco collapses, sobbing, against him.


	17. Mask

Harry can’t believe his eyes when he gets home late from the Ministry one dull, dragging Friday evening. He walks into the house - _their_ house, that he and Draco share _together_ \- to find the greatest betrayal.

Draco and Blaise, curled up in bed together.

They’re fully clothed, laughing, surrounded by popcorn and chocolate frogs, with _Bridgerton_ playing on the TV.

And they’re using the _good_ sheet masks, the ones Pansy bought back from Seoul.

‘Draco,’ Harry hisses, aghast, and Draco looks up and freezes, caught in the act of passing Blaise a copy of Vogue. ‘Mask night is _our_ night.’


	18. Before You Go

‘Is there anything I can do?’

Draco’s voice is desperate, as you think about leaving.

‘Let me _in_ , Draco,’ you say.

Draco steps into your space. He pulls your wand up to his temple.

His eyes comes alive.

‘ _Legilimens_ ,’ he whispers.

You are hit by the truth of his love.


	19. Break the 4th Wall

Harry grabs Draco, tries to kiss him.

‘What _are_ you doing, Potter?’ Draco hisses. ‘We don’t kiss until the _next_ chapter.’

‘What?’ Harry replies, confused. ‘We shagged in your office earlier.’

Draco sighs, jerking his head towards me. ‘That’s because _she_ writes out of sequence.’

Chastised, I close my laptop.


	20. Blanket Fort

When Draco walks out of the Floo, Harry is standing next to a haphazard blanket fort, running an awkward hand through his hair.

‘What’s this, Potter?’ Draco asks, and Harry shrugs, his eyes drifting to the bundle in Draco’s arms.

‘It’s Scorp’s first time staying at Grimmauld. I really want him to like it here.’

Draco looks down at his son. Scorpius’ eyes are lit up like the twinkling gold fairy lights Harry had strung up in the fort.

Draco smiles, putting Scorpius down. He toddles straight to the fort, and Draco pulls Harry in for a kiss.

‘It’s perfect.’


	21. Lunar

**Waning Moon**

It hadn’t taken long for Harry to learn the rhythms of the moon. When it pulled, when it pushed. When it slept, and when it awoke with a blinding, brilliant fury. He didn’t need to chart the phases, reading them instead in the divination of body and eyes.

* * *

**New Moon**

Harry soon knew when to soothe and when to challenge.

When to stroke his hair, kiss his face, whisper sweet, selfless words of love.

When to bite back, to show his own teeth, to stake his own claim of possession.

An eternal, lunar dance of dominance and wills.

* * *

**Waxing Moon**

The moon was ever-present in their lives. Harry knew it always would be.

A silent, strict, omnipotent god, calling for sacrifice and obsequiousness from even the most unwilling of subjects. 

And they genuflected without fail: one locked away in the dark, one watching and waiting for the light.

* * *

**Full Moon**

No matter what the phase, or how strong the call of the moon, there was one thing that remained steadfast and true.

The blazing look in Draco’s eyes, whether were or wolf or something in between, whenever he looked at Harry: his lover, his longing.

His whole life.


	22. Miracle

_**5 Small Miracles of Harry Potter's Life** _

**1\. The first kiss: Paris**

Not quite as romantic as it sounds. Rather the aftermath of a messy job with the French Ministry, when they landed back at the safe house and Malfoy, sweaty and dirty and dishevelled, pushed Harry roughly against the wall and kissed him, angry and passionate.

* * *

**2\. The first shag: Istanbul**

See Miracle number 1. Another case, another completion. With the chaotic sounds of the city below them, Auror robes flung unceremoniously around the room, Malfoy was finally naked, pale and scarred, in Harry’s arms. Harry came hard, the word _Draco_ helpless on his breathless lips.

* * *

**3\. The first date: London**

Malfoy denied him for months before arriving at Grimmauld Place, immaculately dressed, orange tigerlilies in hand, scowl on his face. He took Harry to an expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley. Harry’s favourite part was the long, sweet kiss Draco gave him beneath the stars afterwards.

* * *

**4\. The first _I love you_ : Tallinn **

An actual holiday, this time. They drank hot chocolate and walked through the snow and made slow, languorous love beside the fire. Draco held Harry in his arms, snuggled beneath thick blankets, and kissed his hair and first whispered those three wonderful words.

* * *

**5\. The first day of the rest of their lives: Romania**

It was an easy decision to have a quiet wedding, just the two of them. In the wilds of Romania they were married by Charlie Weasley, while a pair of Horntails chased each other playfully through the skies above.


End file.
